Shirogane Densetsu
by Layla Fairy
Summary: There is a legend, the legend of the White monkey, a monkey who had power unlike anything you'd ever seen before. And for a certain member on the hyperforce his life is about to change forever. It all begins on a planet called Shuggazoom...
1. Meetings

It Begins

_The power primate is a mysterious force spread throughout the universe. It is said it can give unlimited power and wisdom…or be their undoing. Of all the legends surrounding this one force is the legend of the white monkey that has attracted the most attention._

_It is said this monkey will have power like no other and ultimate wisdom. This one monkey alone would save the universe in its hour of darkness. Their power though, is not always used for good. It is craved for by evil forces._

_This is why those who fate has chosen to wield the power primate are trained in the ways of inner calming and have the control to vanquish all dark intentions that may arise. But only few are taught the truth behind the ledged and even those who are do not believe it. _

_And now…on the planet Shuggazoom one monkey's life will be changed greatly. The prophecy, the ledged of the white monkey is about to begin._

With a grunt Midnight let the beam speed past his head, just missing his ear, and explode from the impact with the floor. He with the other members of the monkey team we fighting an almost dragon like creature. It was like the creature the Skeleton King uses for flight transport but had two long strong legs holding it up.

The creature fired again this time hitting a tree behind the team. The tree had a substance of grey growing on it.

"It's turning the tree into stone!" Chiro cried as the team scattered from another beam. Formless began to fall from the sky, wings folded behind their backs.

"Magno Ball Blazer!" Sprx's attack hit the monster in the jaw.

Mandarin stood tall and proud on the creatures head. He shrieked with laughter as Sprx's shoot didn't affect the monster. His eyes had almost curved smile-like as he watched the team attempt to stop his plans.

"My plan is even genius that I first thought" he mused as he watched with twisted delight. Then something caught his eye. A yellow figure tripping up, their foot apparently stuck in a crack in the road.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this" she growled angrily as she struggled to pull her foot from the road.

"Especially from Sprx" she finished her sentence. She suddenly felt the air around her grow cold as a shadow loomed over her. Her pearl pink eyes looked up to see The giant creature readying a beam to fire at her. With an insane grin Mandarin whispered

"My dearest Nova…" His voice returned to it's vicious self. "I hope you like life as a garden statue!" The monster opened its mouth and the beam flew at Nova. Nova sensing defeat screamed and closed her eyes.

_Elsewhere a pair of blood red eyes lit up…_

"Nova" Sprx yelled reaching out helplessly. He closed his eyes not wanting to see her as stone. Then he felt a whoosh of air fly past him. Confused he opened his eyes and saw a figure in front of Nova with a black cloak draped around his shoulders. It had blocked the monsters beam with a sword of some sort. The creature stared at the figure.

"Don't just stare at it! Blast it!" Mandarin fumed glaring at Nova's clocked saviour. The monster screamed and fired at the figure who swiftly dodged the attack. It did however catch the end of his cloak. The figure threw it of to reveal his true self.

It was a white monkey with gold markings swirling across it's torso. It's blood red eyes stared at Mandarin. He wore chest armour similar to Mandarin's with some sort of symbol engraved on it. He held his sword in one had and the other turned into a laser.

"Wow…" Nova whispered looking up at her hero. Mandarin and Antauri gasped in shock. Both sensed the same thing.

"Who is he?" Midnight quizzed.

"I…I don't know. But the Power Primate is incredibly strong in him!" Antauri told them never taking his eyes of the stranger. The team watched closely as it didn't take long for the stranger to make quick work of the formless. Soon all that was left were the creature and Mandarin. Mandarin and the monkey shared a silent glare.

The white monkey smirked before jumping into the air. Mandarin snapped awake,

"Don't just stand there you stupid creature! Att—"He was cut of by the creature being cut in half. Mandarin activated his rocket pack and hovered. The white monkey used his laser to vaporise the remains of the monster. The white monkey smirked,

"Guess you'll have to work harder next time huh?" he said in a cocky voice. Mandarin bared his teeth in frustration but flew away. Nova walked up to the white monkey as if to ask him a question. Before she could say anything the peace was shattered with a loud crumbling sound. A large chunk of a building was hurtling towards the ground and towards millions of people.

The monkey team gasped. None of them were strong enough to stop the failing chunk of building. With a whoosh of air the white monkey was under the piece holding it up. He threw it with such force it shattered as it touched the ground. The people of Shuggazoom cheered as the monkey team walked up to their new ally.

"Hey there! Thanks for the help. My names Chiro I'm leader of the…" It was then Chiro noticed the white monkey had already begun to walk off. Antauri stood in front of the monkey.

"I sense something is troubling you. Please allow us to assist you." He offered but the monkey only sidestepped around him and walked again. He was a fair distance away befor he stopped. He turned to look at the monkey team, his eyes scanning each member.

"For the record my name's Shirogane" And with that he took to the skies and left.

"Dude…that's one cool monkey!" exclaimed BT. Glenny who was almost bouncing with excitement of the whole ordeal agreed.

"Yeah I mean he can talk!" the crowd of citizens began to disperse, going back to their daily lives.

One the edge of a building Mandarin snarled, one thought running constantly through his mind.

_There is no way that faker is him…_

And with a growl he flew back to the citadel to report to his master what he'd just witnessed.

* * *

I would like to say a great big thank you to Dekamonkey who trusted me to write this for him. So the plot and Shirogane do not belong to me. Only the words. 


	2. Jealousy

Jealousy?

Sprx awoke late the next morning with a slight hunger telling him to get something to eat. He, after what seemed like a never ending hike, made it down to the kitchen. He picked up some bread mumbled a morning to anyone listening and shoved the bread in the toaster. The monkeys sitting at the table had almost finished their breakfast when the last member of their team busted in. Chiro proudly held up something in his hands for all to see. It seemed to be a t shirt.

"Hey team! Check this out!" he cried as all eyes turned onto his shirt. A collective gasp sounded. On it was the white monkey for the previous day. Under his picture was some writing:

_We love Shirogane!_

Sprx huffed and crossed his arms,

"That jerk helps us out once and he's already a national hero!" He cried,

"I bet that whole be-as-unfriendly-as-possible was just a gimmick!"

"I don't know Sprx" Said Otto taking the shirt from Chiro's grasp.

"He took on all those monsters by himself! I don't think it's a gimmick"

"Besides he did save Nova from becoming stone." Added a rational Gibson. Nova sighed dreamily.

"He's wonderful!" murmured Nova her eyes filled with little heats. She took the shirt from Otto and hugged it.

"He's my hero!" She said nuzzling the white monkey's picture.

"The guy saves you and you fall head over heels. What is up with the world today?" Midnight quizzed before leaving the kitchen.

_Please! Not you to Novs! _Sprx thought desperately. He realized what she'd just said then and snapped.

"Say what! The freak saves you one time and you fall for him instantly! I don't believe it!" Sprx fumed.

"Believe it Sparky. I mean he's obviously a good guy! He had a sword and armour, like those knights you get in fairy tales. And as you know knights are always good" Nova concluded. Sprx growled angrily and his left eye started twitching uncontrollably. It was then Chiro realized Antauri still hadn't come out of his room.

A few hours later Chiro was walking to his room when he noticed something strange. Antauri's room door was locked. Antauri _Never _locked his room door.

"Antauri? You there?" Chiro asked worrying if something had happed to his second in command. He heard the shuffle of feet before the door opened.

"Ah! The bat leaves his cave!" Midnight chuckled walking past Chiro and Antauri. Both scowled at the black and blue monkey.

"Chiro I must warn you I'm very busy so if you don't mind" He motioned to shut the door.

"Wait!" Chiro put his foot in the door so it couldn't close.

"What are you doing in there?" Chiro asked.

"It doesn't concern you! Now could you please leave me in peace?" Antauri asked calmly.

"Then why is it so important!" Chiro yelled.

"I cannot tell you but I can assure you it is very important and I must focus, now please leave me!" Antauri countered a little sharply.

Then Antauri done something very unAntauriish. He shut the door in Chiro's face. Chiro readied a Chiro Spearo, he was incredibly worried about his father-figure now and he was going to find out one way or another what was going on. Then he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked and Nova was standing by his side.

"What's going on? We could hear you from downstairs!" Nova told him. Chiro sighed and explained all that had happed. Nova took her own go at the black monkey.

"Please Antauri, let us help you!" Antauri let out a heavy sigh,

"Sorry Nova this is something I must do alone!"

"But…"

"I said No!" Both Chiro and Nova shared a shocked look at the black monkey's outburst.

"Just go away!" He finished. Nova felt the fire inside her being feed and her anger raged.

"What's so important that you have to shout at your family?" She shouted. That seemed to get his attention and the door slowly slid open. The black monkey though hadn't come to the door.

"Nova I think I'd better go" Chiro told the golden monkey.

"Fine" She huffed before storming off.

Antauri was sitting on a purple pillow with some sort of scented stick in front of him. It gave of the faint smell of lavender. All around the room little candles were alight. Antauri sat legs crossed and with his eyes closed.

"The safety of the universe" Antauri replied calmly.

"Huh?" Chiro asked slightly confused by his mentor's actions.

"The answer to Nova's question"

"What?!" Chiro asked in disbelief.

"Antauri we beat the Skeleton King remember! That isn't about to change overnight!"

Antauri's gaze lowered to the floor and shook his head.

"You are right Chiro but I sense that soon we will have to face an enemy we will not be able to defeat alone! I have a feeling that white monkey we met might have something to do with it….." Antauri trailed of through loss of words. Both monkey and boy pondered on the matter.

"So you think we need help from that white monkey again" Chiro was corrected with a nod.

"To defeat some super powerful enemy!" He added for clarification. Both were silent.

"But how will we find him again?" the boy asked. A heavy silence once again filled the room. Time seemed to drag by before the robot's alarm filled their ears. They both ran to the main room.

"What's going on?" The boy leader asked his chief of science. Gibson brought up a picture of the creature on the main computer's screen. A collective gasp of horror filled the room.

The creature looked like a giant mutated bat. It had two long pointed ears which bared a resemblance to a cat. It had a long snake-like body, two arms with long sharp claws and sturdy legs holding it up. It had a small tail which flicked upwards and two long fangs sticking from the side of its mouth. The most frightening part of it though was the long black leathery wings with the sun's rays shining through them.

"And what's worse, the creature is increasing in size and power constantly! Pretty soon we won't be able to stop it!" Gibson informed the others.

"Monkey team mobilize!" Chiro thrust his fist into the air. The members ran to their coloured tubes.

As soon as they came face to face with the bat creature they new it wasn't going to be easy. Antauri attracted the monster's attention with a Monkey Mind Scream and as it turned around Gibson and Otto charged. They attacked with everything they had but the monster brought its foot down and held them still. Seeing his team-mates in trouble Chiro flew at it with a lightning kick. His attack was cut short when the monster fired goo from its mouth at Chiro. The force pushed him back before he crashed into the wall. The goo solidified and stuck to the wall.

"Chiro!" Nova cried as she ran to her leader's aid. The monster noticed her and fired. Nova noticed too late to do anything.

"Magno Tingler Blast!" Sprx fired at the goo and fried it. He looked over at Nova and gave her a warm smile which she returned. They both ran over to Chiro.

Meanwhile, Antauri was clawing at the creature who just shook him off screeching blue murder. The team watched in horror as Midnight was swiped of his feet, being held by the creature's hand without any sign's of letting go. Midnight struggled for air as the monster's grip became tighter. Antauri struggled to his feet ready to attack. A long heartless chuckle stopped him though.

"Skeleton King" he snarled. From head to toe there stood a projection of the Skeleton King.

"Yes Antauri I have returned. I suggest you stay were you are unless you want your fellow team mate crushed." With these words the creature's hold on Midnight became tighter still. Midnight cried in agony and breathing became hard for him.

"Midnight!" the team cried. They knew his stubborn nature would never let him cry for help unless he was in serious pain.

"Poor little Midnight. Soon he will be destroyed by my power!" Skeleton King gloated.

"Not if I have any say in this!" a white blur shouted as he sliced the monster's hand off. He caught the black and blue monkey from the remains. In a flash of movement Shirogane had placed Midnight on the floor, slashed the monster in the chest and jumped to safety crushing close to the floor. The monster howled before blowing up. Everyone watched in awe as Shirogane stood to his full height.

"I suppose I owe you a thank you" Huffed a moody Midnight. Shirogane and Midnight stared at each other before Shirogane, like before, began walking off.

Suddenly, The Skeleton King's cackling began once more as he reappeared.

"Foolish little monkeys! Did you really believe you could defeat me that easily?" Thousands of Formless oozed up from the remains of the bat creature. They encircled the monkey team pushing them of the side of the building. The monkey team activated their jet packs watching Shirogane fall closer and closer to his death.

"You really need a jet pack" Otto called plunging after him and extending a hand.

"No I don't!" He called back before being swiped up by a white and gold object. To the monkey's shock they watched as he rode up to them on a hover cycle.

It was white with gold swirls of colour. The two seats inside were a white-ish leather. A visor came down to protect Shirogane's eyes. Sprx whistled in awe,

"Nice"

"Yeah" agreed Otto.

"Can I have a go?!" he asked with enthusiasm.

"No" Shirogane before flying up to the top of the building again, the others followed suit.

When they reached the top they saw Shirogane make a group of formless ooze with his sword.

"Wow…" Otto muttered "that was easy!" Before he allowed his eyes to wander back to Shirogane's bike.

"Yes…To easy" Antauri mused. And as he said it two shrieks filled the sky.

"You just had to say it!" Sprx frowned at his brother-like figure.

Two dragons flew past them. One was gold and the other silver, they had bone twisted all around their body. One had a crusher one the end of its tail and the other had a drill. They began smashing buildings and terrorising people.

"They are two big for us to handle ourselves!" Antauri told his team mates.

"To the super robot!" The boy leader shouted.

They activated the robot and charged it up. The dragon with the crusher tail swung at the robot leaving a rather big dent. The robot flew a little out of control for a while but Sprx managed to right them. They began firing at the dragons. But the bone stopped them from getting any major damage. They let out a glass-breaking shriek.

"Great all we did was make them mad!" grumbled Chiro, as one of the dragons launched it's self at the robot. The robot moved letting the dragon glide past them. They didn't see however the other sneak up behind them. It pounced using every part of its body to pin down the robot. The other came over its tail drill whirring. The first moved so the robot was held still but there was enough room to sill piece the robot.

"Uh oh" Chiro sweated as the drill got closer and closer to his compartment. There was an awful sound as the tail connected with the robot's metal.

Alarms sounded all through the robot and lights flashed on and off. The drill was cutting through important cables and fuel pipes on its way down.

"We've got to do something" shouted Nova

"Yeah we can't just let these things turn us into shish kebabs! We need a plan." called Sprx over the sound of everything going on. Antauri reached for the eye laser lever but withdrew his hand quickly as it sparked and fizzed.

"The robot's shutting down!" cried Gibson as the light's switched off. As the drill go close to Chiro they all braced for the worst.

Suddenly they heard explosions and when they looked they saw the dragons growling angrily and something. Then a jet flew over them and blasted the dragons again. The jet slowly began to change shape into a robot similar to that of the frog force. It was silver with gold swirls placed variously across it. Now having a new target the dragons leapt at it. Just as the dragons were about to hit it the robot brought out a sword.

"Blaztron Slash!" A voice from inside the robot shouted as it sliced through the dragons. All was quite as they watched them stagger around a bit before collapsing.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the new robot helped the monkey team's robot up. Suddenly Shirogane's face appeared on their screens.

"Whoa! This is your robot?" Otto asked looking at the robot in a love struck way. Otto started to rant about all the great things Shirogane's robot had. Chiro smiled and put out the robot's hand

"Thanks for the help back there! Couldn't have done it without…." He stopped when the screens went blank and Shirogane's robot blasted off. Without even uttering a goodbye.

"Man that arrogant jerk!" Sprx crossed his arms as he watched Shirogane's robot disappear into space.


	3. Fueling The Hate

**Sorry about the wait (hides face)**

_Fuelling the Hate_

After the tiring battle the robot was safely secured back in its docking pads in the park. Otto set to work on fixing the broken, babbling all the time about how cool Shirogane's robot was and all of the gadgets and other attachments and how he should install the same on the super robot. Antauri returned to his bedroom much to everyone's dismay. However he said anyone could come to him if they so wished. Sprx felt lonely and he didn't feel trusted. How dare no one believe him? He'd been in their lives for many years and this Shirogane had been in their lives for five minutes. With a sigh Sprx's eyes finally rested on the golden monkey. With a growl Sprx decided to get some air.

"Where do you think you're going?" demanded an irritated Nova as she saw Sprx make a break fro the exit tube.

"Out" was the reply she received. He tried to keep the annoyed tone out of his voice. Nova grabbed his arm as he made a move, stopping in his tracks. Had he been in a better mood he might have made some flirty comment at the close contact but instead chose to say nothing and just snatch his arm from her grip.

"What?" He asked turning to face the golden warrior. She looked shocked at the outburst but quickly her facial features turned to that of steely anger. She put her hands on her hips and stared directly into his eyes, showing she wasn't about to back down.

"The robot is completely totalled and all you can think of is going of to laze about instead of helping!" She scolded him.

"I just need some air ok!" Sprx snapped. This rang little alarm bells of in Nova's head. Never had Sprx shouted at her. Nova made a move to grab his arm but he swung around, dodging. He looked straight into her eyes, with such a hateful intensity Nova flinched a little, invisible unless you looked really hard.

"I just need to go think about things. Somewhere where I won't have you grabbing at me and Otto babbling on about how fantastic that jerk is! I'm getting a migraine through all of your idle chat!" And with that the red monkey was gone. Stunned silence echoed around the robot as no one dared to speak. Nova let her hand fall back to her side numbly, before hiding her face and moving to do more repairs.

Sprx breathed in the soft evening air as he thought. Guilt was bubbling up over the outburst with Nova but he was just so frustrated. She wouldn't understand. It was something about Shirogane that upset him, There was something familiar and yet so different about him. Had the team met him before? Sprx shook his head to rid the thoughts from his brain. _What does it matter anyway? He's still an arrogant jerk. _Sprx's thoughts were broken when he heard the loud rumble of an engine nearby. He looked into the night's sky and saw the very last person he wanted to see. Shirogane was passing on some sort of hover cycle. Sprx's whole face darkened at the approaching white monkey.

"Watch where you're flying jerk!" Sprx growled at the flying monkey. Shirogane's engine stopped and the white monkey turned to look at the red. Sprx held his glare as a amused smirk crossed Shirogane's face. Sprx could feel a vein on his temple begin to throb. Suddenly Sprx just felt everything snap.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" Sprx hollered his voice unnaturally loud. Shirogane merely chuckled.

"Nothing." He said simply turning to leave. Sprx could feel everything inside him pulsing and playing merry hell with his emotions. With an animalistic growl Sprx pulled out his magnets and forcefully dragged the hover cycle from the air.

"You got something to say? Well say it to my face!" he yelled shoving Shirogane off the cycle. When he landed with a satisfying thump Sprx couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"You ain't so tough! I bet that 'mysterious fighting monkey' thing was all an act. I bet you can't fight at all!"

Shirogane gritted his teeth and stood. Anger flashed in his eyes before he calmed himself.

"You must be very insecure to pick fights with strangers." Sprx's whole face darkened.

"I ain't insecure about nothing!" Sprx fired back growling slightly as sparks shot from his magnets. Shirogane smiled at how easy it was to push Sprx's buttons.

"You know you and I have a lot in common."

"We have nothing in common!" Sprx screeched at the white monkey before lunging towards Shirogane.

Further away from the duelling pair Antauri landed and watched the two scrap. He'd been worried about Sprx just storming out and came to talk to him. Looking more closely as Shirogane Antauri frowned. _I wonder…is he… _Antauri's thoughts were cut short when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A large army of formless were marching towards them.

"Sprx! Stop this meaningless fighting, there's an army of formless coming this way!" Sprx was too enraged to notice the call. Antauri sighed and tried to think of other ways to get his companion's attention. Noticing there was no hope Antauri flew down to where the two were fighting and got into a defence position gearing himself for battle.

Sprx dodged a punch and took that moment to notice the formless. Sprx let out a growl.

"Proof that you're working for bone bag! You were distracting me so his little pets could help you take me down!" Shirogane just scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're not powerful enough to waste all that time and effort." Sprx got ready to leap when Antauri broke in.

"Sprx we have more pressing matters now. We are going to need all the help we can get." Shirogane nodded and lowered into an attack pose. The silence was deafening as the three monkeys looked at the formless around them. The only sound was a faint wind howling through the surrounding buildings. In a heartbeat Antauri had launched the attack. Soon after that there was yelling and crashing all around, each fighting desperately for survival.

Sprx felt the ground shake as a formless landed behind him claws raised. He was to busy defending his front to protect his back end to. Suddenly the formless was destroyed by blaster shots. Sprx saw Shirogane out of the corner of his eye with blasters instead of hands.

"I don't need your help!" Sprx fumed. Shirogane glanced at him briefly,

"Your welcome." He replied before jumping further into the fray.

The battle raged for a long time until all that was left of the formless was puddles of goo.

Antauri took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. Looking at his battle weary friends he felt the anger bubbling between them and decided to cut the tension.

"Thank you for your help today Shirogane." Antauri nodded to show formality. Looking eye to eye with Shirogane Antauri noticed something very familiar. Looking to Sprx Antauri saw the same thing in them. _What connects these two together?_ Antauri's thoughts were broken when Shirogane hopped back onto his hover cycle. Within a blink Shirogane was gone again.

The two watched the cycle fade into the distance before Antauri felt the old wind batter his fur.

"Let's go home Sprx." Antauri waited for a reply which never came. The steely silence was unsettling.

"Sprx?" Sprx's sullen face turned to Antauri.

"Ok." Antauri wanted to discuss the matter but remained silent the whole way home.

When they returned the questions were unstoppable, piercing their precious silence from the walk home. Antauri answered and tried his best to calm the situation feeling Sprx was already in a deep sense of frustration. As Sprx turned to leave Midnight decided to speak for the first time.

"Why'd you attack him?" Sprx turned to look at the blue and black monkey. Midnight's eyes sparkled mischievously and a smug grin spread across his face. Sprx's eyes flashed and almost instinctively he pulled out a magnet. _He has that same smug look as that traitor Shirogane. I'll show him does he think that he's funny?_ Sprx broke out of his thoughts by using magnetic power to slam Midnight into the opposite wall. Midnight short circuited immediately. Everyone knew it was just a matter of re-booting his systems but the worried looks still echoed around the command centre. Antauri took a deep breath as everyone looked to him to lay down the law.

"Your anger has no right her Sprx." Sprx growled but stormed from the room. Antauri knew that Sprx was angry and his judgments were clouded by confusion and fear. Sprx was like a inactive bomb: Steady but if nudged in the wrong direction it could explode. All anyone could do now was just wait.


	4. Double Personality?

Double Personality?

The robot's engines rumbled faintly as the machine made its way through the vast space before them. Things inside the robot were not so calming.

Sprx was sitting in his bubble chair and every now and again his tail would flick with agitation. Grumbling to himself Sprx cast a dark look at Nova, who returned the look tenfold. Sprx had obviously not quite gotten over his jealousy yet.

Midnight sensed the tension in the air and yawned. Fights between Nova and Sprx were even more common these days. Then using the robotic system built into himself Midnights 'ears' extended and he opened a private conversation with the flustered red monkey.

_Hey if it makes you feel any better I can't stand this Shirogane guy either._

_Wow Middy why didn't you become a phyciatrist? _Sprx deadpanned before closing the link. Midnight growled before shoving his nose into a book he'd stashed in his chair.

"Ok team this is the planet we received the help beacon from. Be prepared for anything." As Chiro gave his prep talk Sprx shuffled in his chair. He felt increasingly frustrated, like a fire fighting against an ocean.

Ten minutes later Gibson was the first to step onto the new planet's soil.

"Fascinating" The azure monkey mused out loud after taking in his surroundings. The planet looked, in a way, like a huge forest. Trees stretched towards the sky and leaves fell like snow.

"This is where we got the distress beacon from?" Otto looked around a puzzled frown sketched across his features.

"But it's so peaceful here." Otto was made to eat his words however when a roar tore across the clearing making the earth rumble below the monkey team's feet.

"Uhh maybe not."

--

The Skeleton King paced. He didn't like being kept waiting. Especially by his orange companion. The King was interrupted from his pacing by the screech of the orange monkey who accompanied him.

--

When they finally stopped running Sprx and Antauri realized they were no longer in the company of their companions. The monster had been too big to fight and Chiro had, after persuasion, ordered a retreat.

"Well this is just great! We're in the middle of nowhere, following a distress signal from someone we don't know--"

Antauri blocked Sprx's voice out of his mind, focusing only on the sounds of nature. _To the north the rustle of leaves, something small, certainly not predatory. To the east the soft ripple of flowing water. To the…_

A screech interrupted Antauri's thoughts. Antauri's internal processors identified the pitch and frequency as the voice of his own brother. His former brother.

"Sprx listen." Sprx complied and fell into silence as Antauri folded his legs and began to defy gravity, using the power primate to fall deep into meditation.

Sprx shuffled his feet and watched his brother with interest. Antauri had always held his interest. Although there was no way Sprx himself would take up meditation or something similar he'd always been fascinated by his silver brother's deep spiritual connection. Antauri's blue orbs opened no more than a minute later.

"Follow me."

--

Shirogane watched the orange monkey with a fierce look upon his features. Blood red eyes followed the orange monkey's movements, watching every flick of the tail or gin which cracked his face. Shirogane moved as close as he dared, testing his limits as he snaked his body along the earthy soil. Shirogane moved until the orange monkey's back was in his line of sight. Mandarin seemed to be tinkering with a large gun of some sort. It was to big to be a rifle or shoulder mounted gun. Yet it was too small to need a stand to hold it up. The orange monkey had it lying across the ground, various parts scattered across the floor, as if he was assembling it. Shirogane, in a snap decision, pushed all his strength to his back legs and pulled his body in close. His eyes locked on to their target and with the accuracy of a skilled hunter he released the power in his legs and lunged. The orange monkey cried out as a body slammed into the back of his own.

--

Gibson panted, hands on knees as he and his brothers came to halt. Otto collapsed to the soft soil while Chiro and Nova scanned their surroundings. Chiro sighed at the sight of his worn out team.

"Come on, we've got to find Sprx and Antauri."

--

Mandarin's sword clashed against Shirogane's. Both robot monkeys twisted their arms, bodies and swords with practiced perfection. Each blow was blocked and parried, both equal in strength and skill. Mandarin sneered as each blow got closer to the white monkey. Mandarin's work paid off when his sword slashed the white monkey across the chest, pulling off white fur and armour. Mandarin screeched with laughter and the white monkey fell to his knees.

"You think you can out power me Spr—" Mandarin screeched with pain as Antauri who, after bounding through the surrounding undergrowth, launched shoulder first into his former leader.

Sprx followed but skidded to a halt when he spotted Shirogane. Torn between the strong need to punch him in the face and the need to help him Sprx wavered. Sprx locked eyes with Shirogane and began to fall away from reality. Gone was the sound of his brother's at war, gone was the sound of the rustling trees and gone was his strong sense of jealousy. Sprx felt a deep connection forming somewhere in the back of his mind with Shirogane. As if they were part of one another.

Sprx's senses were reigned back in when the piercing cry of Mandarin's shattered his dreamy state. Sprx's eyes darted to the scene quick enough to see Mandarin retreat back through the trees. Antauri let loose a few tired pants before running to Sprx and Shirogane's side.

Shirogane's fur was patchy and pulled away in places. The fur beneath the white was red, identical in shade to Sprx's. Shirogane's eyes parted wearily from where he lay. Antauri looked over Shirogane with concern.

"Come, we must help Sprx." Antauri's head snapped up and his wide eyes looked into Sprx's with surprise. He hadn't meant to let the cat out of the bag this early.

"Help me? But I'm fine." Sprx looked over his brother with concern.

"I think the old age might be getting to yo—" Sprx was interrupted by Shirogane hacking as he tried to move.

"Not you Sprx." The white monkey sat up and pulled off his armour plating and pulled off clumps of the extra white layer of fur hastily, often cringing in pain. He only stopped when the whole of his chest was revealed. He looked exactly like a clone of Sprx.

"Antauri means me. I _am_ you Sprx."


End file.
